Lost
by ElfCrow
Summary: A prince of Gondor wonders into the woods outside Minas Tirith with a friend. They soon find themselves in more trouble than ever intended. warning: slash and light sexual content in later chapters


Um, ok, this is my first story to be posted here. Please review with advice to improve my writing skills. Disclaimer: I own only Sari, Daisuke, and Anzai. All other characters and places are property of J R R Tolkien.

"Can't catch me Sari!" I yelled to my best friend.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Sari yelled back.

Sari and I were doing our routine; running as far away from Minas Tirith as possible after studies were done for the day. We were racing today and I could tell I was going to win. I put on one last burst of speed with the last of my energy. "Alright Daisuke, you win!"

Sari said finally out of breath. I collapsed in a heap on the hard ground. I looked ahead out into the woods, but didn't recognize it. "I think we've gone farther today than ever before! I have never seen this area before."

"You're right, I haven't seen this place before either. It'll take _forever_ to get back!"

"Eh, let's not head back just yet. I wanna explore a bit."

"Ok, but remember, Daisuke, your ada and dad will flip if we aren't back before dark. And since you're the prince they'll probably send out a search party for you. Remember when we got lost out here and the king had half the city out looking for you?"

"Uhg, don't remind me about that. They think just because I'm the king's son that they have to baby me or something. You know, my parents don't exactly approve of me leaving the city walls everyday like this."

"I can imagine."

"You're lucky to live with your aunt, she doesn't mind if you spend the night out here as long as you come home the next day. My parents would murder me if I tried to stay anywhere but the castle overnight."

"I can see how you feel but my life isn't a walk in the woods either if you know what I mean. I can't afford any new weapons or clothes. All I get is what the big brother tires of. Look at this useless thing!" Sari pulls her sword from its scabbard. The blade is dull and the handle has a scarf tied around it to protect again the splintering wood beneath. "It couldn't slay an ork on its best day!"

"At least you are allowed to carry a sword. My ada says swords are for fighters and I'm not to be one. Think about it, I'm 14 and not allowed to have a sword! I practice in secret with my daggers but they're not big enough for any real combat." I pulled my twin daggers from their sheathes in my boots and threw them one at a time into the nearest tree. They slid into the wood perfectly and went up to the hilts. I pulled them out of the tree and sat back down. I looked at Sari to see her mouth agape. "What?" I asked.

"Those daggers went into that tree up to the hilt! That's remarkable! You've practiced a lot I see."

"Ya, I had too. I know it sounds silly but I don't feel safe unless I know I can kill something before it kills me. You should see the underside of my mattress back at the castle, it's what I practice on and it's completely full of holes. The maid who cleans my room has mentioned it but I tell her I'm practicing self-defense and she doesn't pester farther. It's lucky she doesn't tell my parents: they'd be furious."

"You must be the only one in the world who can make your parents angry and live, eh?"

"I guess so, still, their wrath is never something you want to be the target of."

"I'd have to agree with that-_ouch_!"

"What?"

"It's my foot, I think I've got a blister."

"Uh oh, lemmie see your foot." Sari took off her shoe and showed me her foot. Sure enough, on her heal was an angry-looking blister." This doesn't look good. I can't believe you didn't notice this before."

"I was no busy concentrating on outrunning you I never really felt it."

"Well, you shouldn't put that shoe back on in any case. Here." I ripped a portion of my tunic off and tied it around her foot in a sort of bandage. "Grab your shoe and lean on me, I'll walk you home."

"Thanks. Glad I didn't come out here alone."

"Yeah, that wouldn't be so good now, would it? I wonder how long it'll take to get back. The sun is getting low in the sky."

"I hope not too long. Dangit, why did you have to go so far?"

"Me? You could've stopped anytime, I was just waiting for you to stop then I would've!"

"Whatever. I guess it's no use complaining anyway."

"Besides, _you're_ not the one who's going to get in big trouble if we don't get back before dark. Ada and Dad and going to kill me!"

"Calm your blond head, elf-boy, we'll get back before dark. We just need to pick get going now, that's all."

"Indeed, let's go." We started back the way we had came, though the going was slower due to Sari's foot. It was getting dark fast and Sari looked worried. "What're you so uptight about?" I asked with concern.

"The sun's going down. That means the wolves will come out soon. I hear they eat travelers who stray past the woods at night."

"That's just a story told by parents to keep their children home after dark. The wolves don't eat people."

"Oh yes they do! They're big and scary with claws and fangs for killing!"

"But not for killing people." I said stubbornly.

"How should you know?"

"Well..." I stopped talking knowing Sari's mind wouldn't change about wolves no matter what I said.

"See? They _do_ eat people!" she stated. I rolled my eyes but it was too dark for Sari to notice. After walking for what seemed to be hours we stopped for a break. "Gee, I'd hoped to be back by now. I'm so sleepy!"

"Me, too. I never thought I'd miss my room back home but I really do wish I could be there now. I suppose the saying's true then: you don't know what you got until it's gone."

"I'd give anything to be home. Or at least get some food." My stomach rumbled at the word "food". "Until you said that I didn't realize how hungry I am." Sari and I both sighed.

"Maybe they sent out a search party."

"I bet so, Ada and Dad will be so worried."

"Think we should yell for help? If they are looking for you they might here us."

"Think it's a good idea? We might be inviting unwanted attention."

"Yes, but we have to try, right?"

"I'm not so sure if that's such a good idea."

"You worry too much."

"I don't really want to be ork food."

"There's orks in this forest?"

"Oops." I slapped my forehead. I hadn't meant to worry her.

"Well this is just great! We'll be ork food or wolf food by morning. Who knows if we'll ever see our loved ones again?"

"We will, we just have to keep heading home. We've walked a long way. Home can't be too far now!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sari was now hobbling ahead of me, eager to get home. I didn't have the heart to tell her what I really thought: that we were utterly lost and would not be likely to get home anytime tonight. We had not gone very far when I heard a noise. At first I thought I was hearing things but the noise persisted and became louder. "Sari, run. Now!"

"What? What is it?"

"I hear hoof beats coming this way."

"Maybe it's a search party!"

"No, a search party would be moving slowly so as not to miss anything important. These riders are going somewhere and we're right in their path!" Sari picked up the pace and did her best to run. I could tell they weren't going to run us over so I stopped. "Stop here. Sit very still. Don't make any noise."

We both sat at the base of a large tree. Before long the riders came storming through the foliage. They appeared to be bandits or pirates. A whistle came from the front of their ranks and they stopped near the tree Sari and I were leaning against. One man came from the front and walked his horse up to the tree. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of trespassers perhaps?"

"Run, Sari! Common!" Sari and I tried to run but behind me I heard and sound like an arrow being shot and shortly after Sari cried out in pain. I ran back to her to see an arrow in her shoulder. "You gotta get up, Sari. We must keep going. We'll get back and the doctor's will make it all better. You gotta get up!"

"Don't bother, boy. That arrow is poisoned and only I have the antidote. Come here like a good boy and you might get this antidote." The bandit who had came up to the tree had dismounted and was holding a vial of blue liquid. I could only assume it was the antidote. Seeing his dirty trick I swore if this turned out ok I would never come this far into the woods ever again. "You bastard."

"I'm flattered. Now if you want the little girl to die, then by all means, run. But seeing that is not your intent, I suggest you hurry on over here."

I reluctantly dragged Sari over to where the man talking stood. Grabbing for the vial the man pulled it just out of reach. The men behind the man jeered and laughed at my frustration. "I don't think I want to hand this over just yet. Answer a few of my questions and we'll see about it." The man grinned wickedly. I knew this wasn't good but I had no other choice.

"Fine. I'll answer your questions but I swear as soon as I get that vial..." I didn't continue, seeing this was an empty threat that had no effect on the man.

"As soon as you get the vial what?" The man was grinning from ear to ear now. It made me ill to look upon him.

"Just ask the questions." I was getting more desperate. Sari's breath was strained and her shin was as pale as my own instead of her normal tanned complexion.

"I just asked one. But I will ask another and ignore the first. To start with, what is your name?"

"Hikoto Momento Mori," I lied. It was the name of a classmate of mine who had died of an illness a year ago.

"Alright, Hikoto, my name is Anzai Inao. Now, where are you from? You wear clothes of wealthy men, yet you must be an elf."

"I am from Minas Tirith." I knew if I said someplace else it could be easily seen as a lie as I had forgotten to hide my accent in the stress of the situation.

"You're far from home. A runaway perhaps?"

"I..." I started to say I was but then again, I wasn't sure as to how he would react to that answer, so it would be best if I didn't give one at all. Anzai smirked at my obvious unwillingness to answer.

"I think you _are_ a runaway but don't wish to tell me, is that true?" I still wasn't sure how to answer so instead I kept silent. "Maybe it would be best to stay with us for a while, hmm? Seeing as you aren't going towards home at the moment. Our camp is not far from here. We have food!"

"No, no, actually, we were just headed home except we got lost, that's all. So, if you'll just hand me that vial we'll be on our way..."

"Tisk tisk, trying to leave so soon. But we just met!" I tried to grab the vial from his hand but he once again held it just beyond my reach. Anzai then tossed the vial to one of the men behind him giving an order in a tongue I didn't understand. I glared at Anzai but he just smiled and patted my head like I was a small child angry they didn't get their way. "Now, now, she'll get the antidote, that is, if you agree to come with me and my men. Seeing how I had been tricked I agreed angrily. Anzai gave another order to his men and two dismounted and took Sari from me. "Don't worry, you'll see her again, she'll get the antidote, but you'll only see her again if you behave. Fight and you will be punished. Got it?"

"Yes."

"That's 'Yes, _Sir_' to you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Better. Now get on Black Bard here and we can be on our way." Black Bard turned out to be Anzai's black stallion. I got on with a leap that made Anzai's eyes get big, but only for a moment. "You are truly an elf, for your grace is unmatched of that of any human I know." Anzai climbed on Black Bard behind me and sat uncomfortably close much to my dismay.

The ride itself wasn't bad, except for Anzai forever playing with my hair. I didn't dare pull away for the first time I did he yanked painfully on my hair making me sit up once again. I passed out sometime on the ride and fell into a troubled dream-filled sleep.


End file.
